


Children of the Three

by ThatOneGayGuy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Adult Percy, F/M, Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:36:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneGayGuy/pseuds/ThatOneGayGuy
Summary: With the great prophecy complete, nothing is stopping the big three from having as many children as they want. Percy is there to whitness the first few.





	Children of the Three

Percy is 27 when the first one comes in.  
He was visiting camp for a week to help give sword fighting classes, suddenly there is a lot of commotion by the canoeing lake as suddenly a boat topples over, large waves travel all over the surface. Everyone is panicking as one of the campers doesn't come up. Percy arrived as another kid jumped in and sped through the water like it's nothing. She comes up dragging the unconscious body of the other camper with them and as the Apollo cabin start checking them over and doing CPR, everyone stops and turns towards the young girl. Percy knows he should kneel, but he's too amazed by what he sees. Above the girls head is a glowing blue trident.  
“Hail Maria, daughter of Poseidon.” Chiron said, kneeling like everyone else.  
"But how? I thought the big three weren't having any children anymore?" Percy said out loud what everyone was thinking.  
“That was to avoid the great prophecy, that threat has long gone been averted, they are free to have children to their hearts content now.” Chiron came up to stand besides Percy.   
“Wow I’m gonna have so many siblings.” Percy said as he lead Maria to his old cabin.

The second one was a year later. Percy often visited camp in the summer, now also to teach his new sibling Poseidon stuff like controlling water. It had gotten late so he decided to stay the night in the big house. It had started storming inside the camp borders which had woken everyone up. The storm seemed to stop as abruptly as it started and suddenly there was a light glowing from the Hermes cabin. Percy ran but the light was already fading when he got there, although he still could make out the glowing symbol above his head, a lightning bolt, a son of Zeus.  
“Did I do that with the storm?” he asked amazed as he was staring at the space above his head.  
“Hail Bryce, son of Zeus.” The cabin head said. Percy kneeled as he should this time.  
“I was just having a bad dream, I didn’t mean to do anything.”

The next morning Maria helped Bryce move out of the Hermes cabin.  
“I know what it’s like, you’re the first child in a while, it’s scary being in such an empty cabin, but it’s okay. I can help you. You don’t have to be alone in this.”  
“Thanks, to be honest I wasn’t hoping for Zeus. I was hoping for one of the cabins with more people, like Apollo.”  
“Me too, but it’s not so bad once you move in, because you’re the only one you make the rules and decide your schedule. Plus everyone wants to be on your team with capture the flag.”  
“Hmm, okay, I guess that’s true.” Bryce says, “still, it’s nice to have someone else to make the rules, less responsibility for myself.”   
“Yeah, that’s true, but it’s also less freedom, now I can do whatever I want.”

The next time it happened everyone was more prepared. Percy was visiting blackjack in the stables. Brushing his mane when he heard another camper softly talking to his horse as he stroked her mane. The conversation was very one-sided as that particular Pegasus had never been one for talking, instead just listening to the young kid.  
“So, how’s that?” the kid asked as he was done brushing her.  
“much better, if only you didn’t talk my ears off.” She replied.  
“That’s good.” The kid said before he froze and looked at the horse. “Did you just talk?”  
Percy couldn’t stop staring now and he looked above the kids head. As expected the air there became a glowing blue trident.  
“Hail Alexander, son of Poseidon.” The head of the Demeter cabin said.

“Bryce! You are not gonna believe this!” Maria said excitedly as she knocked on the Zeus cabin door. Bryce opened in confusion and smiled as he saw Maria.  
“What has gotten you so exited?” The two had grown quite close since Bryce got claimed, scheduling their activities together so they wouldn’t be alone.  
“I got a brother! Another Poseidon kid got claimed.”  
“Does that mean you’re gonna spend less time with me now that you have someone else to take care of?” he asked as he scratched his neck.  
“No silly! Of course I’m still going to spend time with you. You’re my friend. It just means when we do activities together there’s another person there.”

Percy didn’t witness the next time it happened, a child of Zeus named Robin. They were claimed as soon as they entered camp.  
“Maria. You have to help me.” Bryce said as he knocked on the door of the Poseidon cabin.   
Alexander opened the door, and as soon as he saw Bryce he turned and yelled “Maria your friend is here!”  
“I’m coming. No need to yell.” Maria said as she pushes Alexander away, who laughed at her. “What’s up Bryce?”  
“I got a sibling and I don’t know what to do, I can’t take care of anyone else I can hardly take care of myself.”  
“Hey, hey, it’s okay, calm down, you don’t have to do this alone, just like when you first got claimed I am here, I know what it’s like, I will help you.” Maria grabbed Bryce’s shoulders and looked him in the eye.  
“Okay. Yeah. We can do this together. Thank you.” Bryce took a few deep breaths.  
“We will still do our activities together so I can help you, you don’t have to be alone, we can teach them together.”   
Bryce nodded and sighed. “I’m glad that you’re here to help me, I wouldn’t know what to do without you.” He hugged Maria relieved.

“Guys! Settle down!” Maria yelled as she waded through the group, they were next to the forest with three large blankets spread out on the grass. “And don’t go too far into the woods, stay on this side of the creek!”   
She tapped Lily on her shoulder and once she was looking signed “stay close, I don’t know when the food comes here.” At that Lily nodded and went to sit with a few kids playing cards.  
“max! Leave the creek where it is!”  
Just then Bryce arrived with the Zeus cabin carrying multiple baskets of food.  
“Thank the gods you’re here, Robin can you go get everyone from the forest?”  
Bryce stood besides Maria and smiled shyly. “Thank you for agreeing.”  
“Of course I’d agree, why wouldn’t I want to have a picnic with you? You’re a great guy.”   
“Actually I was hoping…” Bryce began saying but was cut off when Robin came back with half the Poseidon cabin.  
“Thanks Robin, now let’s eat. Max stop hogging all the sweets! You have to eat fruit as well! Michael, I know I’m not your cabin head, but if you don’t stop zapping people I will still punish you.”  
“How do you do that?” Bryce sat down with two sandwiches, giving one to Maria.  
“What do you mean?” she grabbed the sandwich and took a bite, looking at him curiously.  
“This,” he motioned to everyone, peacefully eating the food, “you always take charge, it seems so natural on you, really a born leader.”  
“Oh, that,” she pushed a lock of hair behind her ear, “to be honest I’ve always been called bossy. I’m just more comfortable when I’m in charge, I want to be in control of myself, listening to others never sat right with me.”  
“Yeah I can see why you’d be called bossy.” Maria looked up and glared at Bryce. “But sometimes that’s good, sometimes you just need someone to take charge. I don’t know what I’d do without you helping me lead the Zeus cabin.”   
“Well, we are friends, we supported each other when we were the only ones in our cabins, that isn’t going to stop, I’m not sure I’d have learned sign language so quickly without your help, it would have sucked if I couldn’t talk to Lily.”  
“It’s no big deal, you do so much more for me. I wouldn’t have been able to teach my cabin sword fighting like you.”  
“Yeah, but you can teach them arts and crafts, if I tried that I would have burned down the building long ago. Max! Stop spilling people’s drinks! Honestly I don’t see why you have to be such a troublemaker.”  
“It’s because I’m a halfblood Maria.” Max said, sticking his tongue out at her.  
“We’re all halfbloods here! But you don’t see most of us causing so much trouble.”  
Bryce was fiddling with his hands. “Maria, there is something I’d like to show you.” He stood up and mentioned towards the woods.  
“Everyone listen to Robin!” She yelled before getting up and following Bryce.   
“so what did you want to show me?”   
Bryce didn’t say anything as he held out a necklace for her to see. It had a sample leather cord with a small round pendant engraved with a crossed trident and lightning bolt. “It’s a friendship necklace.”  
Maria gasped as she looked at the symbol. “Thank you so much.”  
“You have helped me a lot and I wanted to give you something to show for that so I made this for you.”  
“You made this?”  
“Yeah, you don’t come to arts and crafts time anyways so I was able to work on it without you seeing.”  
“I’m so glad to have you as a friend.” She slipped the necklace over her head and smiled as Bryce pulled out an identical one for himself.  
“Yeah, friend.”

Percy laughed as he was surrounded by his many siblings. It was his birthday and after spending the morning with his mom and Paul, he decided to visit the camp in the afternoon, where he was immediately tackled to the ground by the entire cabin.  
“Calm down everyone, you might squash the cake!” Maria came up to Percy and grabbed the blue box, which he was holding above his head.  
“Come on guys, we can’t spend the entire day here after we prepared a whole party for him.” Maria reached a hand out for Percy when everyone got off of him, pulling him up. As soon as he stood Jessica, the youngest in the cabin, latched onto his leg, forcing Percy to drag her with him.  
“How are you handling being the cabin leader?” Percy asked Maria. Even though there had been younger cabin members who had gone on quests, everyone agreed that Maria was doing a good job so no one challenged her.  
“It’s nice, though a bit much work. Still I like helping our siblings with whatever they need, though the meetings are boring.”  
“And what about that Bryce kid? You two have been getting along well haven’t you?” Percy grinned cheekily as Maria blushed slightly.  
“What’s it to you?” she poked him in the side.  
“Just you wait until they throw you in the lake.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“You’ll see.” Percy smiled as he eyed the necklace Maria was fidgeting with. “I may not be a child of Aphrodite, but I think it’s clear you like him, maybe as more than a friend.”  
Maria blushed and pulled the adult son of Poseidon aside. “You can’t tell him, I want to do this on my own terms.”

Back in the cabin someone had throws a drachma into the salt water fountain and made an IM connection with Poseidon.  
“Hey dad, I see you got busy again.” Percy said with a wink.  
“Well, there are no consequences anymore, so why hold back?”  
Percy just sighed and shook his head. “I guess you gods never change.”  
“Come on Percy, we’ve got lots of gifts for you, you can complain about dad later.” Alex said, waving away the Iris message and pulling Percy to a table covered in blue presents.  
“Wow all of this for me? You guys didn’t have to you know.”  
“Shut up, you’re our big brother, you taught me everything so I have to at least repay you.” Maria said as she shoved a light blue present in his hands.


End file.
